Maybe I can help you?
by Azurill01
Summary: Alya is struggling with the scene of one of her Ladynoir fic, but Nino think he might be able to help her.


**So, it's the first time I write something in english and publish it. I'm sorry if you find some mistake, but I would be really grateful if you want to correct me ^^ And I promise it's good.**

 **By the way, if while reading this, your heart beat increase, you start to feel warm and your stomach flips, then I've done my job well :)**

 **Have a good reading**

 **DISCLAMER: "All rights belong to Thomas Astruc, only the story is from my imagination"**

* * *

Everything had begun with a project they were suppose to do with Adrien and Marinette. The two students couldn't came, forced to stay at home because of an akuma attack, and now, Nino and Alya were both alone in the living room of the boy's home, waiting for the street to be safe again for Alya to get home.

They were used to spend time together now. They couldn't count the number of time their two friends ditched them because of akuma attack, photo shooting, babysitting and other lames excuses.

Since they couldn't work on the project without their two classmates, they were just spending time together. Yes, they were like good friend, spending time together, even if none of them was going to confess that spending so much time together may have awaken something. Feelings much deeper than friendship.

Nino was on the sofa working on his computer and making new mix. Alya was sitting on the floor; on the small table in front of her were a paper and a pen. When she wasn't on her phone, updating her Ladyblog, she was writing fic. Ladynoir fic more precisely. (She wouldn't have told Marinette, but she had also written some Adrinette fic.)

Everything was fine until Nino noticed that the paper was still white and Alya was sighing her heart's content.

"What's wrong, dude?" He questioned her, removing his headphone.

Alya was taking back of her thoughts. She didn't realize she has been dreaming until he called her. This fic really was giving her a hard time. Especially this passage.

"Alya?

-Mmh, yes I'm fine, just trying to figure out how to write this part of my fic," She replied.

Nino was surprised. It wasn't like Alya to have difficulties in writing a Ladynoir fic. Usually, words darkened the page in a short time.

"What is it, that it's so hard for you to write it?"

Alya turned to him and opened her mouth. However, no words came out.

She couldn't tell him, couldn't she? It's was embarrassing, and it would be weird. What was Nino going to think of her?

The more she was thinking about it, the more she was becoming red.

"Alya, you can tell me," the boy smiled to her.

And his smile may have made her becoming even more red, but she tried to not think about that.

"Well," she began, "I have to write that kiss scene between Ladybug and Chat Noir, and each time, it's difficult because," she paused and breathed, "because I've, myself, never been kissed before, so…"

And the end of her sentence, Nino was as red as her. They stared at each other before quickly turning back in what they were doing.

"I see…" Nino muttered.

He tried to go back at his music and his new mix, but just couldn't. A crazy idea was slowly consuming his thought and he couldn't help but give quick glimpses at the girl sitting not far front him.

After all, what could be the risk? She will say no and then? Nothing to lose.

His heart was beating fast and it required all his courage for him to talk.

"Maybe I can help you?"

Alya faced him, scanning him sceptically. How could he possibly help her? Nino couldn't write, even his marks in French lesson were bad. And, as far as she remembers, he has never been kissed before either.

"How?" She still wondered.

He rolled his eyes and put a hand on his neck. His attitude intrigued Alya, that was now waiting for his answer.

"I can help you by ki-ki-kissing you?" He stuttered silently.

Her eyes popped open. At this point her heart was beating too fast and her cheek were way to red. This was how he wanted to help. She couldn't believe he had the guts to propose her that.

She was not disgusted by the idea, but she sure couldn't show him how excited she was.

"Yes, why not," she stated casually, as she shrugged.

Nino couldn't believe it. She had accepted. His brain couldn't stop but scream, he was going to kiss Alya!

He closed his computer and came sitting in front of her, on the floor.

"So," he spoke softly, "what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to put your hand on my cheek." She dictated.

Obediently, Nino did it.

He raised his hand and timidly put them on each side of her face.

His hands were so big, and so warm. Alya could have close her eyes and sink in it.

"And then…," She began as her voice was becoming more and more quiet "we lean…"

They started to move closer, staring in each other eyes, before realizing something wouldn't work.

"We should remove our glasses." Nino stated as he stopped moving.

"Oh yeah, you are right," Alya answered awkwardly.

They moved away to put down their glasses before resume in their previous position.

The more they moved closer, the more they could fell their heart pounding in their chest. Everything would have been magic if it weren't for their nose to bump into each other.

"Sorry," Nino excused himself, "I'm not…" He tried to say before Alya cut him. "No, no, it's just; we should tilt our head…" She laughed nervously.

He nodded, tilted his head on the left and closed the space between them. Alya's lips were soft and warm. He closed his eyes and just drowned in the sensation.

Alya blinked at the touch. Her body tensed at first, then relaxed at the softness of Nino's lips. She could feel butterfly in her stomach when he begin to slide his lips against hers. She tried to follow him, but it ended up in their teeth clacking awkwardly against each other. They both stopped moving, holding their breath, before slowly returning in gliding against each other.

It didn't latest long, before they pulled away, their lips leaving each other in a soft sound.

They gazed at each, breathing with difficulty. Alya lips were red and Nino couldn't help but stare at them. He wanted to kiss her again but couldn't put himself in doing it.

"Can," Alya voice came out a little more rough than she thought, "Can we do it again? I,…I need more data?" She requested in a whisper.

The young boy could feel his stomach flips. He contained himself, timidly smiled and nodded, while he was internally screaming. If only she knew. He would be willing to spend hours to help her getting more data on these things.

He leaned to her until their lips meet, again. This second kiss was breathtaking for both of them. Nino's hand didn't stayed on Alya's cheek, but one of them came in the back of her head, holding her closer.

Alya could feel his hand travelling and it was giving her goose bumps. She raised one of her own and got her finger lost in his hair.

She was surprised when she felt his tongue teasing her by tracing over her lips. She opened her mouth as a moan escaped her and he took the opportunity. It was wet, but it was so warm and smooth. He played with her and she could fell the smile on his lips against hers.

Out of breath, Nino pulled away as a quiet groan came out of his throat. Alya could have swear she just melted at this sound.

They both were on cloud nine. Alya could feel the excitation in each of her muscle

He was a little blurry in front of her, but she sure could distinguish the red on his face and the lovely smile on his face. She missed the warm of his body when he took back his hand, to put on his glasses.

As the world was becoming clear again, Nino admired the girl in front of him, the corner of his mouth rising.

She turned to take her glasses, as his eyes didn't leaved her.

"Thank you," She giggled.

Her voice was making his heart lighter. He put a hand on the back of his head.

"Your welcome, I guess," He laughed. "And if you ever need help again for one of you fic, you know I'm here!" He winked at her.

She had frozen for a moment. Remembering that sinful fic that was on her computer, which she needed to finish but didn't have, for the same reason she was struggling with the kissing scene.

"Yes, I'll remember that," She smiled, her face too much red and her hands sweating.

Nino took back his computer, but stayed seating next to her. He didn't wanted to leave her already. She observed him from the corner of her eyes, putting his headphone back, and trying to resume on what he was doing before, but failing miserably as he kept flashing her look, smiling happily.

She leaned her shoulder against his. They glanced at each other, understanding. Alya took her pen and begin to write. This time, she knew what she was going to write for this kissing scene.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
